The Dawning Sky
by Sierra Jade Faerie
Summary: Itex is destroyed, Max and Fang are married, and their daughter Sky looks like she'll be even more special than Angel. Their life is bliss! What could possibly go wrong? Everything. Please review, even if you hate it! Constructive critism welcome. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know it seems almost too perfect, but this is only the beginning it won't be actionless and boring, I promise or I'll give out virtual cookies:) Please review, all cristism, comments, and suggestions welcome! First fanfic. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and Sky. :) **

Chapter 1

Max POV

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and I am perfectly blissful. I'm in a real house, in a real bed, with a (semi) normal life that I am living to the fullest. I'm not being tracked, and as far as I knew, nobody wants me to be "expired" any time soon. Well, maybe Iggy and Gazzy when I busted them messing around with some cleaning stuff. They say "don't mix with other chemicals" for a reason…Anyway, the point is, my life is no longer a gigantic crazy adventure anymore, at least in the literal sense. No more trekking across the globe destroying Itex and kicking Eraser butt. No more brain attacks. We don't even have to take watches anymore!

We destroyed Itex four years ago, and haven't seen an Eraser, or a whitecoat, or anything related to Itex ever since. They don't sell anything anymore, don't experiment on innocent people and destroy lives anymore, and don't want us dead anymore. Fact is, we got rid of everything associated with it. Better safe than sorry.

Now me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel live with Dr. Martinez (now officially being called mom by moi), Ella, and yes, even Jeb (now known as dad). Turns out that Mom and Dad really do like each other as in like like each other and now they're married! They've even adopted the younger three. Fang and Iggy politely opted out, seeing as me and Fang are married (as Nudge would say squee!) and Iggy and Ella are dating. Definitely wouldn't work if we were all siblings. (Please don't even go there)

But the most blissful thing that has ever happened to me is my adorable daughter, Sky. She turned one last month, and is so sweet and talented! Sky has blond hair like me, dark brown eyes like Fang, and golden wings. She's too little to have any powers yet, or fly, but I have a feeling she is going to be something special like Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fangs POV

When I woke up I could already tell that Max was awake, even though she was pretending to be asleep. Don't ask me why, I just know.

"I know you're awake Max. Don't try to pretend you aren't, I know everything" I teased her.

"Oh yeah?," She replied. "then what am I thinking right now?"

"That we should probably get up and go check on Sky."

I was right, I could tell by the look on her face. I could also tell that she had a lot more on her mind, but I figured she would tell me if anything was bothering her.

"Fang?" She said softly.

My breath caught in my throat. _ Was _something bothering her?

"Is something wrong honey?" I asked, not even trying to mask the concern like I used to.

She smiled as she said, "Not unless you count me loving you as being wrong."

I laughed as I sat up, bringing her with me and pulling her into a big hug. "Nope, that works perfectly fine for me! I love you too Max, so much. But we really should check on Sky now."

She sighed and rested her head on my chest, but it wasn't a sigh of impatience, it was a sigh of contentment. She said so much in that one little sigh. How happy she was to have a house to walk down the hallway in, to our little daughters room. How content she was to have rooms to go into. And it definitely told me how much she loved me and Sky. don't ask me how I know this, I just do. I guess it has to do with how much emotion she lets me she. And right now, she was showing me just how glad she was that there were no Erasers coming to get us today, no innocent people being tested, and a safe life for Sky.

Max POV

Fang was definitely perceptive today! And he was very right, we really did need to check on Sky. I pulled out of his arms, grabbed my bathrobe, and softly walked down the hall to Sky's room. She was already awake, and not even crying. What a cutie! I love her so much. She smiled when she saw me, and clumsily stood up in her crib, holding on to the top for support. I swooped her up into my arms and gave her a big hug and kiss. She giggled and hugged me back.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle, but I knew it was only Fang. I turned around and handed him Sky, who he gladly took. He gave her a hug and a kiss, and I asked him to change her diaper while I went and made her breakfast. The expression on his face was priceless. You could totally tell that he knew he got the bad end of the deal. But being the wonderful husband and super dad he was, he obliged and I walked to the kitchen to get the baby food.

As soon as I walked in I got a chorus of "good morning Max!" from Angel, Nudge, Ella, and Mom.

"Morning!" I answered, giving them all hugs. "I see all the guys are still asleep but Fang."

Mom smiled and said, "No actually, the told us they had and urgent errand to run. I wouldn't be surprised if Fang leaves after he's done helping with Sky."

Strange. They must be planning something big. I could tell that everyone was thinking the same thing.

_They all blocked their thoughts. _

_Hey Angel sweetie. They must be planning something. Wonder if it's good or tricky._

She giggled in her thoughts.

Fang walked in then. He gently set Sky into her highchair and gave me a kiss before saying, "I have to go help the guys, be back soon."

Nudge laughed. "We know you guys are up to something. Were on guard now."

He chuckled and left, dressed in his still usual black attire.

I grabbed some fruity baby food and a spoon and walked over to Sky. She clapped her little baby hands together and did something so surprising that I almost dropped the food.

"Mama." She said simply.

Her first word.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or added this story to story alert. You all rock! (gives virtual cookies) I tried to thank you last chapter but it wouldn't let me edit, so now THANK YOU!!!! It makes me happy that people like my story!!! And I promise, action or something interesting will happen soon! For now, a little bit more sensitive fluff. **** Please keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and Sky. **

Chapter 3

Fangs POV

I walked out of the kitchen and into the woods near Dr. Martinez's house. I spread out my black wings and took off into the sky to meet the guys at our "man cave." Really, it was a cave that we were pretty sure the girls didn't know about yet (except maybe Angel) and where we planned all of our surprises for them. Which we actually tried to do like once a month.

We all said hi and I got a little teasing for sleeping late. It isn't my fault! Max still freaks out if I'm not there when she wakes up and I wanted to help with Sky. I'm a good daddy.

As we discussed our plan, we all kept getting this great feeling where we know we're gonna surprise them perfectly. Gazzy is still single so he always surprises Angel and Nudge. (He's such a good brother.) Obviously I surprise Max and Sky, Jeb surprises Dr. Martinez, and Iggy surprises Ella. Sometimes it's a good surprise like bringing them their favorite food, or a prank like… well… let's just say they always check the mail before us now…

Max POV

The kitchen went silent, and then erupted into squeals of excitement. Sky talked! I picked her right up and gave her praise and hugs. I was so honored that her first word was "mama!" We passed her around letting her know what a good job she had done. Finally, we all remembered that she still needed to eat and put her back in her highchair.

"Nudge, Angel, Ella, do you want to feed Sky?" They took right over leaving me to be stunned some more. It was just such a surprise! And first its talking, then flying, then powers… My head stared spinning.

My mom could tell that something was wrong, because she came and put her arm around .my shoulders and said, "Is there anything you need to talk about?"

I hesitated, because my worries seemed so silly. "Yes, actually, I think I do."

We walked outside into the warm summer air, and sat on a small bench in the backyard.

"So what's on your mind?" My mom inquired in a gentle, very comforting voice.

I thought about how I was going to say it. "Well, I'm overjoyed that Sky is starting to talk and everything, but her childhood already seems to be flying by. Next she'll be flying, or have powers…" I trailed off, but Mom understood what I meant.

"I know you want her to be little and dependent on you and Fang forever, but eventually she'll start developing her own desires and needs. And it may seem hard at first, but you'll look back on it and be so proud of her, and with each stage of her life you'll enjoy her company more and more."

"Thanks Mom. It was good to talk to you about this."

She beamed, glad to have helped me with my problem, just like I would help Sky one day.

It wasn't exactly what I was really worried about, but her reassurances were nice anyway. I was a little worried about that too, but I saved my biggest problem to talk over with Fang later. Speaking of Fang, I totally forgot that they were planning one of their "surprises" today. He'd been gone for a while now, I bet they were all coming back soon…

Fang POV

We had everything we needed and everything was all planned out. Now we were flying back to the house, loaded down with the supplies. Jeb was driving below us, the car filled with tons more supplies. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I am SOOOOO(!!) sorry I haven't updated in so long. With finals, softball, and breathing, I haven't had any time. I'm on spring break now though, so I should have a few chapters up if you guys haven't given up on this story. Enjoy!)

Chapter 4

Fang POV

We could see the house now. I flew over to Iggy and Gazzy to discuss the last little details. We slowly began to descend.

Max POV

We sat in the kitchen talking and joking around, when suddenly I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was familiar, but I couldn't quite figure out why... So I dismissed it and continued playing with Sky. She giggled and clapped her little hands together, happy as always. I smiled at her and she cooed a sweet little baby sound, wiggling and giggling away. I guessed she was trying to dance, she did that so often. 

All of the sudden, I heard the soft sound of a door being shut very carefully, but not careful enough for my sharp bird hearing.

"_Angel," _I thought. _"Don't say anything yet. At least Ella and Mom can be surprised."_

She smiled and faintly nodded to show that she had heard me. We pretended nothing was happening, even though we knew the guys were home. Nudge probably knew too, but she played along as well. Suddenly, I wondered if Sky had inherited any of our keen senses. I knew she had her soft, downy, tiny little wings, but I had no clue about her eyesight or hearing capabilities… I made a mental note to ask my mom later.

Then I heard the guys tiptoeing down the hall and slowly open the door.

They burst in shouting "Surprise!" Then, out of nowhere, millions of sweet scented rose petals started falling all around us. It was beautiful, like it was snowing flowers. I looked up to see Gazzy and Iggy sprinkling them all around, their wings creating a current of air that added a nice effect. Sky, still in her highchair, had her hands in the air, trying to grab the petals and laughing when one tickled her. Fang came to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. I gave him another contented sigh and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's so beautiful." I said simply. "Thank you."

He smiled his wonderful smile, that still gave me butterflies. "My pleasure." he said, and kissed the top of my head.

We stood and watched the petals fall gently around us, never seeming to end. Man, they bought tons of them! No matter though. When you save the world, money is no issue. The government 

and plenty of private groups tend to pay a lot. 

Everyone looked so happy. Mom and Dad were hand in hand. Iggy and Ella were sitting together in the corner, Iggy tracing Ella's face so he could see in his own way. Gazzy was still dumping petals as Nudge and Angel looked up at him.

I glanced over at Sky and doubled over laughing. I could feels Fangs curious gaze on me, but I was laughing so hard I couldn't talk. I pointed a somewhat shaky finger towards Sky. He started laughing his silent laughs, I could feel him vibrating.

Many petals had landed on Skys highchair table, and she was eager to investigate. She picked up a white one, stuck it in her mouth, and made the same puckered face she made when she snuck a lemon and tried it. She spit it out, the saw a pink one. I'm guessing she thought a different color meant a different taste, but, like the last time she spit it back out. I finally regained my composure enough to go over and wipe the tray clean so she couldn't stick any more in her mouth. She looked a little put out, but then perked right back up and started up with her little baby dance.

"Mama!!" She squealed, and my heart just about burst with happiness. I felt Fang come up, and I felt worried about his reaction to my name being her first word. But when I glanced up at his face, he seemed as proud as I was. 

Fang POV

I was shocked. Sky said her first word. And no, I'm not sad she said mama first. In fact, it doesn't surprise me one bit. I smiled at Max, then crouched down next to the highchair. Petals began to fall on my head, and I looked up to see Gazzy smiling impishly down on me. 

"What?" he asked innocently. "I was trying to make your little heart to heart with Sky a little more special!" I nodded, but he flew back over to drop petals on Iggy and Ella, sensing the moment had been lost, at least with the petals.

"Sky, sweetie, good job!" I ruffled her hair and smiled some more. "You said mama!"

She reached out to me. I could tell she wanted to be picked up so I obliged. As I stood up, she nestled into my chest. 

"Daddy." I heard her mumble, then she fell asleep.

That was when I heard the loud crash coming from the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I'm a little sad that I didn't get many reviews last chapter, but I want to finish this story whether anyone likes it or not! To those who did review: VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR YOU!! And thank you very much! Please review, I love reviewers! They make my day!)**

Chapter 5

Max POV

Despite my brief retirement, I felt my body instantly tense for a fight like in the… well maybe not good, but the old days. If I was lucky, it was just another Gazzy and Iggy experiment gone wrong. But that gut to feeling told me I wasn't going to have that kind of luck today.

I knew that before I did anything I needed to find a place to hide Sky. Fang strode to my side, Sky curled up against his chest, fast asleep. I glanced over at Nudge and Angel. Nudge was positioned to fight, and Angel had a thoughtful look on her face. The look slowly turned to frustration, and then horror

_I can't hear their thoughts!_

I sent her mental reassurances, but she still looked so troubled… "Focus Max!" I told myself. Sky is your priority now, Angel is a big girl, she can handle things. I know you guys are thinking I'm being cruel, not being more there for Angel, but Sky is one, and Angel is ten. Sky needs me more right now.

All of this happened within a minute time frame.

Fang POV

This was not a drill. I could tell. I needed to hide Sky and I needed to hide her now.

Angel POV

I focused on their minds harder than I ever had before, but all I could pick up was that something was there. Not knowing what was happening made me really scared… And really ready to kick some butt!

Max said my name loudly in her thoughts. She told me I needed to take Ella, mom, Jeb, and Sky to our secret place. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy were going to leave too. I silently sent out the thought to everyone, but I was more worried now. That left Fang and Max to deal with whatever it was.

_Sweetie, we'll be fine. If anything goes wrong, we're flying straight up through the roof. If we don't meet up with you within an hour, all of you avians can come back, but leave someone to protect them. And please, please, protect our baby. I love you all. Please tell everyone._

A tear rolled down my cheek. But I trusted Max, and I knew we needed to get the non avian's, 

the ones we loved, out, and soon.

All of this happened within a minute.

Max POV

Angel surprisingly followed my order, as did Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge. Fang and I prepared for a fight. Our wings slightly extended for easier escape, our bodies on guard.

"Well, well, well. Aren't these petals lovely? Too bad they'll be the last good thing you'll

feel, as you lie on the ground bleeding, dying."

I looked up and gasped at what had invaded my house. They were so going down!

**(A/N: So I do have an evil side… And I promised some action would be coming, it's almost here! So, I need input/ ideas. Who should be threatening them? Erasers? Ari back again? A new psycho person? Anyone else you can think of? If you review, let me know what you want!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry, again, about not updating for like, months. Here is a pretty long chapter that can hopefully make up for it! It's summer now, so I'm gonna -try- to update more frequently. It all depends on how softball goes, and whether or not my family goes on vacation. And I would really appreciate reviews, because this chapter was SOOOOO hard to write. waves around a fresh batch of virtual cookies**

Chapter 6

Fang POV

Ok, if I was mad before, now I was universes past furious! How dare that little twerp haunt us all our lives, and threaten my family. Max was next to me, shaking. I couldn't quite tell you why. She could be sad, seeing her little brother alive after he died… the second time. She was probably fuming over his threats too. She could even, deep down inside, be scared. Who knew when we'd see our daughter again. I knew that she was going through old fighting techniques. So was I. She needed me though, and I wrapped my arms around her. She glanced up at me before wriggling out of my arms.

She whispered, "I need to be able to react."

She had a point so I nodded, a pained look in my eyes. I decided that now was the time to attack.

"One my count. One… Two…"

We sprang at him. Max was kicking viciously everywhere she could and I was punching at his head. He fell to the ground and we backed off. Then he slowly stood up.

"Thought that would work huh, big sis? Oh and you." He turned to me. "I'm assuming you're my brother in law now. You guys were always so predictable. But now to the point. Give me your daughter and I'll leave you guys alone. Maybe." He chuckled a dark laugh.

My hand shot out again to punch him more, but he was to fast. Inhumanly fast. He grabbed my wrist and threw it away from him, hard. Max gasped, and when we looked closer at him we saw it. The faint shimmer of metal under his skin. He was a robot, in Ari form, to toy with our minds. And he wanted our daughter.

"You're never getting our daughter!"

Robo Ari rolled his eyes. "I knew you would say that." And he lunged at us.

Max POV

He wanted little Sky, and both Fang and I knew that wasn't gonna happen. As Ari lunged, I felt the adrenalin and self protection kick in. And that old maternal instinct I had when I used to fight to help protect Angel, that kicked in too, but a hundred times more now that I also had Sky, my own daughter. And I knew that we would never let Ari III survive.

Whoever keeps building these always leaves a weak spot. It was always really obvious. So when we were countering his attack, I was watching. He seemed to have a lot of upper body weight, so I decided to go for his knees. While Fang kept him occupied, I circled around back, and sent a kick to the back of his knees. He instantly buckled.

"Now what?!" I asked fang frantically as I jumped on Ari III's back to hold him down.

He thought quickly. "I think we need to try to crush his head, because part of his system is up there, and also his torso because they probably put controls there too."

I grimaced. His use of the word crush brought out the softy in me, but we had to, for the sake of our daughter. I tear slid down my cheek as he trod to Gazzy's room to grad his baseball bat. Ari III was struggling under me, but face down, he had far less strength then me. When Ari III's system in his head was disabled, he stopped moving. I got up while Fang disabled the rest of his system and I trod to the closet. I saw that all the emergency kits had been grabbed. My heart swelled with pride. They were always one top of things, my little flock. I told myself to stop being so emotional. I silently went to all the rooms, grabbing anything useful or important. In the past I would never have condoned packing heavy, but now that we had so much more, I knew the kids were going to need some stuff.

Angels stuffed animals had been left behind. I knew it must have killed her. I grabbed Celeste, now quite worn, and put it in the bag I was holding. I grabbed a few more small things she would want, and some more clothes for her to travel in, and moved on to Nudges room. I grabbed her hidden diary, some pictures and clothes. By now, Fang had finished and he was doing the same for Gazzy and Iggy. I moved to Ella's room. He pictures of Iggy were first, then her childhood blanket. Clothes for her too, and I was off to Sky's room. I started crying.

Her soft pink carpet and matching walls, her furniture, her toys. Everything I had never had, I had given to my daughter. And now I was going to have to leave it all. I grabbed her baby book, which I had put pictures of the room in. I grabbed more items for Sky, but she was a baby and needed more, like diapers and pacifiers. Fang slipped his arms around me, and I turned into him and sobbed into his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on my back, and I started to calm down.

"All these years have turned me soft Fang." I murmured.

"Never think that Max. We just have more to lose now."

I nodded. We grabbed our bags and headed to the kitchen to grab any extra food. The rose petals on the floor made that stupid lump in my throat come back. I couldn't understand how things had gone so wrong, so fast. As we grabbed non perishable foods I remembered that we needed to grab the house papers and stuff. Things we never had to worry about before, suddenly were important. Then I realized Mom and Dad would have put those in their kits. It made me smile that I had parents now to help take care of the little things.

When we were just finished, I heard the soft swoosh of wings. My flock had come back as reinforcements.

**A/N: Ok, semi cliff hanger. Sorry! Next chapter, I will try to put in some flock POV. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angel POV

It made me sad and anxious to hear Max and Fang's thoughts when we avians came back to help them. Max was showing her grief, something she never did when I was around. And Fang was reliving the fight. That made me want to cry. They want my niece. And even if I'm only twelve, I need to protect my niece. She's the only one young enough for me to protect. I wandered into the living room and a wave of fury and confusion came. I saw the robot crushed on the floor and I wanted to kick it so bad. But I just didn't understand why they made it an Ari bot, and who made it? We got rid of those stupid Itex people. Didn't we?

Iggy POV

It was times like this where I really missed my mini me, Gazzy. He would tell me what was going on. But he needed to stay with Ella, Jeb, Dr. M, and Sky. So did Nudge. Me and Angel came to help. I was confused though. I could hear Max sniffling. Had she been crying? She doesn't cry. Like ever. And Fang was being quiet, not that unusual, but lately he's been talking more. So now I couldn't even tell what was going on. Just then, Angel sent me a mental picture.

A smashed robot was lying on our living room floor… but what in the world? It looked like Ari!

_And he came for Sky! _Angel thought to me.

I thought mumbled a couple cuss words under my breath, and softly went over to Max, and gently hugged her. She whimpered a little into my shoulder, which shocked me. She's almost as emotionless as Mr. Rock. I patted her a little on the back, but then I felt Angel next to me, and I knew she wanted to hug Max. So I walked over to Fang.

"You alright man?" I asked softly.

"I don't know anymore Ig. They want my daughter, they want to kill my wife. They want to kill all of you if we don't give up Sky. Now I have to leave my home, risk your lives, and maybe the old days will happen again. And the old days can't come back. I have a baby now." He sighed.

I was speechless. That's the most he's ever said at once to me. So I just gave him what I hoped was a sympathetic look.

"Look, Fang. I've got your back. We all do. Nothing will happen to Sky, or Max, or any of us."

Max POV

Iggy tried to comfort me, but I just didn't have enough strength left to put on the old Max brave face. So I just whimpered into his shoulder. I knew that probably worried him, but I was so sad. Angel came over to me, and she looked stressed out way more than a twelve year old should ever have to look. And I knew that I'd let way too much emotion show. But I knew she needed my motherly love, so I gave her a big hug. She cried a little bit but when she pulled away, she had her tough face. It gave me the courage I needed and my face soon mirrored hers. She learned her tough face from me. Iggy and Fang had their tough faces too, and I knew that it was time to leave. I trudged down the hallways of my home, one last time, and I made it back to the kitchen without any tears. I knew that since nothing else had stormed in, they were probably waiting somewhere outside. We were going to have to fight now.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so mean to you guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated, and this is such a short chapter, but my mom is limiting my computer time and I'm writing two fanfics right now, so please bear with me!

Chapter 8

Max POV

We exited silently through the backdoor, laden with the extra stuff I had felt the need to pack. I unfurled my wings, and it felt so good to stretch them out. That was when I realized something.

"Hey Iggy!" I yelled.

He flew up to me. "Yeah Max?"

"Nobody tried to follow you, did they?"

"Nope. Weird huh? We still went separate ways and weaved. We didn't see anyone though."

"Well we'll keep an eye out then." I told Angel to relay the message, even though everyone probably heard. Iggy went back to where he was originally flying.

I felt the light brush of a wing against mine, and I knew Fang was next to me. I reached my hand out and he wrapped his hand around mine. I felt more relaxed and we flew that way for a little while. But as I'd recently learned, good things can't last.

"Alright, Fang, we need to split up now." I started hovering and so did he. As well as we could, we hugged each other tightly. He gave me a surprise kiss and my heart swelled.

"I love you Max."

"Love you too, Fang."

Behind us, Angel let out a soft "Aw!"

I hugged Iggy as well as I could while hovering and so did Angel. Angel hugged Fang and us girls went off one direction and the guys went in the other.

Nudge POV

Jeb and Mom were in the corner, talking quietly amongst themselves. I had Sky on my knee, and she was giggling as I bounced her absentmindedly. Ella was sitting next to me, staring up at the afternoon sky, probably waiting for Iggy. Sky started fussing, so I transferred her to my shoulder and rocked her side to side. She fell asleep, and I moved her over to a blanket we had laid out in the grass next to Gazzy.

I wandered back over to Ella. She was trembling so I put my arm around her. She may be older than me, but in this situation, aka the fighting and stuff, I was her elder.

"What if they don't come back?" She whispered. "What if I never see Iggy again?"

"They always come back. No matter what happens they always come back." I assured her.

She nodded. "I'm just gonna focus on that and everything will be okay…" She murmured.

This was one of the few times my mouth wasn't moving a mile a minute. I hated waiting for them to come back. Even six years ago, we hardly ever split up, but with a baby and several non avians, it was a necessity. I hugged my knees and waited.

Gazzy POV

This officially stunk. Everyone was all stressed out and I was bored. I was sitting next to the blanket Sky was on, so I just watched her sleep. Which is very boring. So I looked up at the sky like Ella was, when I saw two black dots. "Two of them are here!!" I yelled.

Everyone sat up straight and Sky woke up crying.

"Oops…" I whispered. Nudge sighed and came over to calm her down. Fang and Iggy landed in our little clearing.

Fang POV

I landed in our clearing and saw right away that Max and Angek weren't there yet. But I did see my little Sky, fussing in Nudges arms, so I walked over and grabbed her.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" I whispered as I rested her on my shoulder.

"Daddy!" She squealed.

My heart swelled and I felt so much better just seeing her alive.

"We won't let anything happen to you."

She just cooed, content in her little baby world. I could hear Iggy repeating the horrors Max and I had to go through, and I was grateful to him that I didn't have to say it again.

Max POV

I could see the faint break in the trees where the clearing was, and we swooped down and landed. I sprinted over to Fang and Sky, enveloping them in a huge hug. I felt complete again, and I knew nobody was ever going to break us apart again.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, as short as it is! Please review! I would like five if you guys can!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am officially going on HIATUS for this story. I will continue writing Natalie.


End file.
